KotNR: Ferroh
Player: Gavin Race: Cathar Class: Scount 1/Jedi 1 Role: Stealth-fighter Sheet: Ferroh http://www.myth-weavers.com/sheets/view.php?id=87312 Background: Ferroh was raised on the native planet of the Cathar- Cathar, in one of the many vast tree cities upon the planet that capture the envy of so many. She was raised among a family of very typical Cathar, learning that family honour was of the up-most importance and to follow ones instincts in situations. It did not take many years until her family realized that Ferroh was special, different from other Cathar children, gifted even, as she always had a good instinct for knowing when danger was coming, and was incredibly skilled at hunting for her age, as she seemed to always know where the best spots for hunting where, when everyone knew that no true instinct could tell her that. And so she was considered different from the others for a great deal many years, though this did not stop her trying to impress others, she in fact became more driven to prove herself to others as she desired to find her place, where she truly fit into the world. It was some years later, when she was around the age of 15 that her life took a turn for the worse. She was hunting with her younger brother Stragos and her father Nonak. It was during this hunt that Ferroh sensed something was amiss. She followed her ‘instincts’ to where she thought this trouble was, taking her father with her, and telling her younger brother to stay behind them both. When she found the place she was looking for she saw a small gathering of around four Cathar, though they appeared to be smugglers of some sort from the look of their equipment and several illegal weapons on show. Ferroh looked to her father who was apparently already trying to figure out how to take them down, telling Stragos to stay back. Both Ferroh and Nonak held their guns ready, set to stun in hopes that they could shoot down two of them and then take down the third and fourth in the confusion- all did not go to plan however. When Ferroh and Nonak fired their first rounds they took a target down each as they had planned, though they has miscalculated just how many of them there were, another two emerged from a star ship, with readied guns and a fight soon broke out between the four remaining Cathar ‘smugglers’ and Ferroh and her father. Blaster bolts fired everywhere, and Nonak managed to take down two more of the smugglers, though Ferroh failed to take down any more. The two remaining ones caught sight of Stragos, and one of them immediately took hold of him, and being old a young adolescent Cathar Stragos was unable to fight his captor, though Ferroh was unable to see this, and the other Cathar smuggler threw a grenade towards Nonak, which Ferroh saw and somehow the grenade flew back towards the smugglers, and exploded in a burst of flame, sending bark from the trees everywhere, setting fire to part of the woods. In the confusion and smoke Ferroh heard her father’s roar and she headed towards it, her very being shuddering as she sensed something incredibly bad, she sensed great pain, sorrow and fear. She then ran towards her father’s increasingly loud roar and saw him, in the smoke and flame clutching onto the scorched body of Stragos, with the bodies of the two smugglers next to him, also scorched. Ferroh watched in horror as she saw her father mourning the loss of her brother, what had happened not truly dawning upon her. Ferroh walked back to her house with her father who clutched the corpse of her brother tightly in his arms. The events of that day were never really discussed much between Ferroh and Nonak, but Ferroh knew that that day had broken her father. She also knew that her father thought that the smugglers had simply failed to throw the grenade at the correct time and it had blow up in his hand, he did not realize that it was Ferroh who caused the grenade to fly back towards the smugglers. Ferroh knew that she had to learn how to use and control these gifts she had, and that she could no-longer bare to live with her father anymore a continuous reminder of her failure in life to protect her brother, and so by chance she caught wind of an academy of Jedi on Yavin IV, where she could learn to control the powers she had, and to put herself to good use in the galaxy, but mainly so she did not have to live with the continuous reminder of the shame she had brought upon her family that day, though she was the only one who knew she had brought shame upon it, the guilt would surely eat her if she stayed, and so she left for Yavin IV with the help of her uncle, a pilot whom she had learned her piloting skills off of. He transported her to Yavin IV in the hopes that Master Luke Skywalker would take her in and teach her. She was accepted into the academy, though her Catharese instincts meant that she relied upon her emotions too much, it was clear that Master Skywalker had much to teach her about keeping her mind open and calm, and she worked tirelessly on this for two years, trying to perfect her mind into a state of calmness, and for the most part has managed to suppress many of her typical Catharese traits, though does have the odd spurt of aggression now and then, but has much improved since moving to the academy. She trains most days to perfect he lightsaber technique, and can often be found in the training rooms of the academy. She does not really have any friends as such in the academy, and spends most of her time alone in reflection or private study, being a rather isolated quite person now by nature, though Ferroh has by nature a kind loving heart, her past now shadows her confidence somewhat, and she tries to fade into the background wherever possible, concentrating on bettering her Jedi skills. Category:Knights of the New Republic